


Distraction

by bunnysworld



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-09 12:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19476019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/pseuds/bunnysworld
Summary: Arthur found a way to distract Merlin





	Distraction

Arthur ran his thumb up and down Merlin's neck and frowned in amusement when he noticed that Merlin shivered each time his thumb got close to his hairline. Just to make sure, he did it again and was rewarded with the same shiver. 

The frown turned into a wide grin. Arthur loved exploring Merlin's body and finding spots like this, especially when his boyfriend was trying to work on an essay or something else and didn't even notice what he was doing. 

After a while, Merlin closed his eyes. "Arthur."

"That's me."

"Could you cut that out?"

"What am I doing? I'm doing nothing."

Merlin huffed. "Of course you are doing something. Your thumb..."

"What about my thumb?" Arthur tried his most innocent look. 

"It's distracting."

Arthur blinked. "Why? It doesn't do anything."

"But you did." Merlin pouted. 

Reaching over, Arthur repeated the gentle caress. "You mean this?"

Merlin shivered. "Yes."

"You don't like it?"

"I do."

"Then why do you want me to stop?" Arthur tried to pull Merlin close for a kiss, but Merlin pulled away.

"Because I have to finish this essay and I won't be faster when you're distracting me again and again."

Now Arthur pouted. "But I'm bored."

"It will only take longer when you distract me."

"So...if I stop distracting you, what will I get?"

Merlin threw him a mischievous look. "If you let me finish this without any further distractions, I'll...return the favour and find a spot on your body that will make you shiver." 

The grin and wink that followed shot right down to Arthur's groin. He slumped back on the couch and groaned.


End file.
